Makafushigi Adventure!
Makafushigi Adventure! is the opening for the anime adaption of Dragon Ball. It was written by Yuriko Mori and performed by Hiroki Takahashi. The song has been redone in English by FUNimation Entertainment. There was another English version of the song done for the Harmony Gold Dub of the late 1980s. Lyrics Japanese 掴もうぜ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　スリルな秘密 探そうぜ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　愉快な奇跡 この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! 胸わくわくの愛がぎっしり 色取り取りの夢がどっさり この世の何処かで　光ってる 其奴見つけに　行こうぜボーイ 妖怪変化も打っ飛ばし 雲のマシンで　今日も飛ぶのさ レッツ・トライ・トライ・トライ　摩訶不思議 空を駆け抜け　山を越え レッツ・フライ・フライ・フライ　大冒険 不思議な旅が　始まるぜ 手に入れろ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　手強いチャンス　 追い掛けろ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　いかした物語（ドラマ） この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! 体一杯勇気びっしり 瞳一杯笑顔にっこり 悟空は無邪気な　挑戦者 だけどパワーは　半端じゃないぜ ジャン拳パンチに　かめはめ波 どんな敵でも　かないはしない レッツ・トライ・トライ・トライ　摩訶不思議 虹のブリッジ　潜り抜け レッツ・フライ・フライ・フライ　大冒険 不思議な夢を見に行こう 掴もうぜ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　スリルな秘密 探そうぜ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　愉快な奇跡 この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! 掴もうぜ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　スリルな秘密 探そうぜ!ドラゴンボール 世界で一等　愉快な奇跡 この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! Transliteration Tsukamou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou SURIRU na Himitsu Sagasou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Yukai na Kiseki Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! Mune wakuwaku no Ai ga Gisshiri Iro toridori no Yume ga Dossari Kono no Yo no Dokoka de Hikatteru Soitsu Mitsuke ni Yukou ze BOOI Youkai Henge mo Buttobashi Kumo no MASHIN de Kyou mo Tobu no sa RETTSU TORAI TORAI TORAI Makafushigi Sora wo Kakenuke Yama wo Koe RETTSU FURAI FURAI FURAI Dai Bouken Fushigi na Tabi Hajimaru ze Te ni irero! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Tegowai CHANSU Oikakero! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Ika shita Monogatari (DORAMA) Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! Karada Ippai Yuuki Bisshiri Hitomi Ippai Egao Nikkori Gokuu wa Mujaki na Chousensha Dakedo PAWAA Hanpa ja nai ze Janken PANCHI ni Kamehameha Donna Teki demo kanai wa shinai RETTSU TORAI TORAI TORAI Makafushigi Niji no BURIJJI kugurinuke RETTSU FURAI FURAI FURAI Dai Bouken Fushigi na yume wo mi ni yukou Tsukamou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou SURIRU na Himitsu Sagasou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Yukai na Kiseki Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! Tsukamou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou SURIRU na Himitsu Sagasou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Yukai na Kiseki Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! English (Translated) Grab them in the hands! Dragon Ball One the world's most thrilling secrets Hunt those down! Dragon Ball! One the world's most pleasant miracles This world is a huge treasure island That's right, Right now, Adventure! The chest is tightened excitedly in love Dreaming lots of various colors Somewhere in this world is glowing Let's go and find those, boy Striking out the ghosts and goblins We'll also fly on the cloud machine today Let's Try Try Try Profound Mystery Across the sky and over the mountains Let's Fly Fly Fly Great Adventure The wonderful trip has begun Grasp them in your hands! Dragon Ball One of the world's most toughest chances Chase those down! Dragon Ball! One of the world's most enjoyable dramas This world is a huge treasure island That's right, Right now, Adventure! The body is crowded with lots of courage The eyes has lots of smiles Goku is an innocent challenger However his powers are not trifle Janken Punch and Kamehameha He's no match for any which of the enemies Let's Try Try Try Profound Mystery Slipping under the rainbow bridge Let's Fly Fly Fly Great Adventure Let's go and look for the wonderful dream Grab them in the hands! Dragon Ball One the world's most thrilling secrets Hunt those down! Dragon Ball! One the world's most pleasant miracles This world is a huge treasure island That's right, Right now, Adventure! Grab them in the hands! Dragon Ball One the world's most thrilling secrets Hunt those down! Dragon Ball! One the world's most pleasant miracles This world is a huge treasure island That's right, Right now, Adventure! English (Funimation) Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery! Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free. Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy. Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed. Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief! Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below! Let's try, try, try, seize the day, And make new friends along the way! Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be. Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery! English (Harmony Gold) Get that Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! But don't you know to make a wish, you must possess them all? Seven Dragon Balls! Hear the Dragon call! And feel the mighty magic of those sacred Balls. And then, one wish is yours As any wish at all! Danger! Daring! Deadly! Dragon! Zero is our Hero! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He comes from away! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He's here to save the day! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! Bad guys, kurking everywhere! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! Wise guys! They don't know at all! Watch as the villain falls In the bravest quest of all! Dragon Ball! Trivia *In 2012, Makafushigi Adventure! was parodied in a Japanese commercial for Toyota's Sienta model. The commercial features a family goofing off at an aquarium, while the female TV personality Shōko Haida sings the brief parody in the background. Category:Page added by Richie Cordelia Category:Songs Category:Canonical Pages Category:Music Category:Song Lyrics